The Lowest of the Low
by El Dorado
Summary: Lapdog Janus proves that he can do more than bite the hand that feeds him. [Janus x Melody]


**Standard Disclaimer: Don't own Wild Arms.  
Janus's thoughts are in italics.  
Enjoy.  
**-o-

The sun hung low in sky, slowly climbing up above the horizon. Sunrises were always beautiful, even when pinned upon a wasteland backdrop. But here, the ground was soft and lush; a world of green and blue. Her emerald eyes shone brightly as Melody Vilente gazed at the lake, watching it come alive with the light of dawn's new day.

She hoped this well deserved break would soothe her nerves. When Leehalt gave her an order, she rushed to complete it, only to have him issue another without a word of thanks. When Malik mocked her, she trembled with suppressed emotion even as he pushed and pushed and pushed… And then there was Janus, who talked to Melody like he was more then just a sacrificial lamb and she was more then his captor. Gah, she got flustered just thinking about it.

Inside Yggdrasil, the buzz of machinery throbbed through the walls and shook through her bones. Maybe it was the atmosphere; the cool machinery was disheartening. Out here, she felt at peace. Sunshine and flowers. If only everything could be as lovely as this! And as easy as this. If only she could…

"Hello, Melody." Melody gave a start but did not turn to face the source of the interruption. The voice swooped low in the chest of a man; a deep baritone. Melody stiffened, wincing as she recognized the voice. "Dear heart, I said hello." She frowned. Janus Cascade always had the worse timing.

"What?" Melody asked coldly, back still turned to the newcomer. Finally, she titled her head over her shoulder to give the man a sharp glance. He was in human face, his trademark arrogant smirk already in place. "Can't you see I'm clearly not in the mood…?" She watched the horizon again.

Janus stepped towards the lake's bank, rocking back onto his heels before pitching forward to plant his feet firmly into the waterlogged earth. She ignored him pointedly.

_How in character of her_, Janus thought, _I knew Melody wouldn't be an easy one to crack. But desperate times call for desperate measures. _Janus took a deep breath. "I was trying to be friendly, but I should have guessed I'd get a frigid reception. Frigid, frigid, frigid."

Melody clenched her fists at her side. Janus let out a low whistle. "There you go again. Are you going to hit me?" Melody tensed even more, but Janus just laughed. "You're really very unaccommodating for a dame. Maybe you should try being nicer."

Melody gritted her teeth. "You're bothering me. I want to be left alone! Can't you see that I'm having…" Her voice trailed off as she stared at Janus in shock.

Apparently, the infamous Janus Cascade was done with her, because he turned on heel and began to walk back inside. She watched him leave, with mild curiosity and vague annoyance. He thrust his arms above his head and stretched. _One, two, three… She hasn't called me back yet? What's her deal? _Melody eyed the slow shift of the muscles in his back. He kept walking in sure long strides.

Then, just as suddenly, he stopped. Melody frowned, a bit bewildered with his rash movements. "What is it now?" she questioned, voice terse with irritation.

"I was hoping you'd call me back." Janus whirled to face her and the hard lines of his face looked soft in the sunlight. That had to be it. The tenderness in his expression had to be a trick of the light. "Aren't you even the least bit lonely?"

Well now that he'd gone and said it aloud, maybe she was lonely in a way. _There we go! A chink in the armor_. Melody shook her head furiously, cursing her own suggestibility. "Listen, if I look lonely it's because I'm thinking. You may not be familiar with the concept, but people do think sometimes."

_Or maybe not. I guess this'll be harder than I thought. _

Janus approached her once more, wagging a finger in disapproval. "Ouch, dear heart. Were you implying that I don't think?" His handsome face was inches away from hers, warped into a smirk.

Melody frowned. "I wasn't implying anything. I think I made it pretty clear that I don't consider you capable of intelligent thought process." She started to take a step back but felt the mud of the bank give beneath her weight. "Also don't call me…"

"Dear heart?" Janus grinned more enthusiastically. Melody nodded slowly. "What then? Sugar plum? Honey bunch? Doll face?" He closed the distance between them, and chuckled when she once again began to take a step back. _Her breathing is getting a little heavier. This is good. All I need to do now is turn up that charm. _

Janus allowed his smile to take on a predatory glint. "Hey, careful. The ground here is slippery… so unless you want to take a swim, I don't suggest doing that." Melody stood, balanced precariously at the water's edge. He smiled and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Steady now," he whispered, his mouth flush against her ear, "The proximity isn't so bad, is it?"

_She's trembling. Now if she'd just give in and stop fighting it…_

It felt quite nice to be so close, but Melody could never admit that. Instead, she scowled and gave him a rather hard shove. He staggered a small distance away, giving her the room to breathe. "I'm lonely, am I? You're the one with the pet names and proximity," she said rather pointedly. He looked mildly discouraged and Melody flashed him a grim smile. "Maybe you shouldn't let your desperation for company become an annoyance to others."

Janus's features morphed slowly, flashing a few different emotions at once. _And there she goes again. Is she insensate or something? _Amusement won out. "Okay, put the claws away. I call a truce for now."

Melody warily turned her back on the man. She watched the whorls of white clouds in the sky. _What the hell is she thinking about? Oh well, I'll just stay close and bide my time._

Janus was not so far that Melody couldn't feel the human heat radiating off of his body but he was far enough that she could relax. And he was quiet, thank the guardians, he was quiet. She stood there for a long while, with Janus's breath coming in grand heaves behind her neck.

"Actually, I wouldn't say that I'm lonely…" confided Janus, after a time. His voice did not shock her, but seemed to ease her out of her reverie. "I guess I'm sort of afraid." Melody titled her head inquisitively.

_Bingo. She's one of those types. _

Janus pressed on, "I mean even with all this power, even with the Dark Spear, I'm still nothing but a lapdog. What's gonna happen to me, after you blokes are through with me?" His voice lowered to a whisper and he stepped closer. "Am I going to die, dear heart?"

Melody stiffened despite herself. _Oh, no. Don't tell me I've struck a chord… These blokes are going to do me in?_

Janus eyed her warily. "You're tense," he said carefully.

Melody shrugged. "I thought I told you not to call me dear heart," she said dryly, wrapping her arms around her body.

"No, that wasn't it." _Fuck! They actually plan to kill me. _Melody could hear the beginnings of rage in his voice. "I'm right aren't I?" He gripped her shoulders, whirling her around to face him. "You blokes are going to kill me!" he snarled, shaking her.

Melody kept her face trained neutral. His amber colored eyes bore into hers and she looked away, eying the horizon once more. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Your only obligation to us lies in collecting the guardian energy. After that…" Her voice caught. She glanced back into his face. "After that, you'll be as free as a butterfly," she lied.

_It'll do no good to flip a shit right now. I'll have to keep at it, just the same. Where was I again? Oh yes, I was being pathetic!_

Janus gazed at Melody critically before releasing her. "You're lying aren't you?" he questioned, voice deepening with some suppressed emotion. Melody avoided his glance. Janus sunk to his knees and cradled his face in his hands. "Oh guardians they're going to kill me."

"Hey now!" Melody exclaimed, with dismay. She pressed her eyebrows together and bit her lip. "Hey now," she repeated, whispering, before falling down beside him, hugging him against her chest. "Men shouldn't cry."

_And here are the perks of this whole operation. Melody does have a nice pair of hooters. Now if I just…_

Janus shifted slightly, and Melody could feel the outline of his lips, hot breath mashed against the side of her breast. "I'm not crying. Men shouldn't cry." he concurred, and Melody felt every word enunciated against her flesh.

"Oh" she said faintly, gasping as Janus wrapped his arms around her body. _This is more like it. It looks like she's finally starting to warm up to me. _

Janus shifted closer against her body, causing her to shiver. His body felt hot, a warmth that her own body had abandoned once she had accepted Panakeia. At this moment, Melody felt an inexplicable closeness to the man.

Before her metamorphosis, she had always dreamed of this sort of proximity with a man. But now, why did it excite her so much now? She could have any man at her feet, begging for her favor. But ever since she first met Janus she could think of no one but him. She was entranced by the cruel twist of his smile, the glow of his eyes, and surety of his movements.

Melody was vaguely aware of her own beating heart. _Yeah, I've got her right where I want her. _"Janus…" she said tentatively.

"Yes, dear heart?" questioned Janus, wretchedly. The beginnings of a smile were curling on his lips, unseen by Melody. He suppressed a chuckle and trained his face into the very picture of grief. He glanced up into her eyes and sniffled dramatically.

"The core generator won't be ready until you collect all the guardian energy." She paused thoughtfully, then continued carefully, "I can't promise that you won't be disposed of after the summoning but there's time yet." Janus Cascade wouldn't live to see the summoning completed. He was the sacrifice that would enable the birth. But perhaps a little white lie would help.

_Melody's really no good at deceiving people. She's hiding something. But figuring out what will have to wait. Baby steps first. I need work on finding that core generator and I'll keep taking my sweet time with the guardian energy..._

"Thank you dear heart," murmured Janus after a moment of thought. He made a motion to collect himself, standing and helping Melody to her feet. His fingers remained wrapped around her wrist, and he smiled at her as kindly as he could muster. "You must think me weak, for breaking down like that. But pretty women shouldn't cry either."

And with that Janus Cascade pulled Melody towards him, and fixed her with an open mouthed kiss. She positively melted against him. Janus deepened this kiss, and she pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck with reckless abandonment. _And now for the piece de resistance. _Gasping, Janus pulled away from the kiss and whispered, "I love you."

Melody gasped, wild eyed. "You love me?" she questioned, her voice near breaking. Janus nodded, embracing her once more and kissing her again. Melody let him and Janus's lips curled into a smile against her mouth.

…_hey, Princess. Remember when you called me the lowest of the low? Well maybe, just maybe…You were right. _


End file.
